


Spare Others

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon smiled and looked forward to attacking any Salem human.





	Spare Others

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Charles Croydon smiled and looked forward to attacking any Salem human. Not one person was going to be spared. Charles wandered the barren area and saw a blonde woman. He frowned. He shook his head. His wife was safe within their home. 

Charles attacked the woman and never spared her. 

 

THE END


End file.
